SEGA Chronicles: Season 1
by Grand Tome Publishing
Summary: Join SEGA's greatest heroes as they embark on an epic adventure to defeat evil and save their world.
1. Chapter 1

It opens in a dark room where stepping out of the shadows was a young man who wore glasses, a light blue t-shirt and dark blue shorts. And his name was Tyler.

"I will tell you all a story that happened a long time ago." Tyler narrated as it then showed the scene from _Sonic Adventure 2_ where Sonic faced off against Shadow for the final time, only this time it featured Tyler.

"You never ceased to surprise me, you two." Shadow said to Sonic and Tyler walking up from behind them before walking with them. "I thought that capsule in space explode with both of you in it."

"What can we say? We die hard." Sonic said back to Shadow.

"I see, but you know, I can't let you both live." Shadow then threatened. "Your adventuring days are coming to an end!"

They then dashed off into the battle. Eventually, both Sonic and Tyler won the battle.

"Impossible... I am... The Ultimate Life Form!" Shadow declared with his final breathe.

Shadow fainted and Tyler walked by him telling him "Game Over" while they tried to find a way out of there. They eventually did when Sonic took off one of his gloves and shook Tyler's hand. After that, there was a bright flash of light.

"Tyler, you and I are one now." Sonic told Tyler after the light faded. "I'll always be with you. Call me."

"How do I do that?" Tyler asked confused by what Sonic meant, whom laughed.

"Just say, 'Sonic's the name. Speed's my game.'" Sonic instructed Tyler.

Tyler then woke up and saw Sonic sitting on his bed (no, he wasn't in bed with Tyler. So, don't get the wrong idea.). Sonic winked and disappeared, but what Tyler didn't know was that he would soon get thrown in a land that was dying and the evil nightmare king who wants to rule.

Find out on Episode 2: The Battle Within.


	2. The Battle Within

We open in the lair of Wizeman from _NIGHTS into Dreams_ with the latter there.

"Reala!" Wizeman called to Reala, whom immediately came to his master's service. "I have a mission for you."

Yes, Master Wizeman?" Reala responded.

"Destroy the Chronicles!" Wizeman ordered. "But bring Nights back to me!"

"Of course, Master Wizeman." Reala said obeying his master's orders as he warped out of the lair to do what he was told.

"This time, Nights and vengence will be mine!" Wizeman said before letting out a laugh and ending with a loud cough.

In Nightopia, Tyler was chatting with Nights when a certain someone decided to pay them a surprise visit.

"There you are." Reala said followed by his trademark laugh.

"I know that laugh anywhere." Tyler said as Reala appeared before Tyler and Nights.

"Hello, Tyler." Reala greeted Tyler. "I'm back, and this time, I'll have my revenge."

"You don't scare me, Reala." Tyler retaliated.

"I learned some new tricks since our last encounter." Reala informed Tyler and Nights. "I also brought some friends with me." He then moved away to show them his adversaries.

"All living things kneel before your master!" Metal Sonic presented himself declaring his wrath.

"Hello, Tyler, Nights." Dr. Eggman appeared and greeted the heroes.

"Dr. Eggman?! Metal Sonic?!" Tyler exclaimed. "Impossible! Eggman was destroyed by his machine! And Metal Sonic was defeated by Sonic in his super form!"

"I was saved by this mysterious being called 'Wizeman' and in exchange for saving my life, I was told to take you down, Tyler." Dr. Eggman explained.

"So, then, Tyler, we'll be taking Nights back to his master now." Reala informed Tyler.

"NEVER!" Tyler retaliated.

"Very well, then..." Reala responded to Tyler's answer as he then immediately fired his Dark Beam directly at Nights.

"NO!" Tyler exclaimed pushing Nights out of the way, resulting in the Darm Beam to hit him instead. "*grunts in pain* What's...happening...to me?!" The Darl Beam resulted in brainwashing Tyler. "Must kill hedgehog and friends." Tyler then rboke out of his trance with all the strength he got. "No! Got to fight it!" But he was soon pulled back into the trance as he reached over to Sonic and started choking him.

Reala laughed sinisterly at his work. "Perfect."

"Tyler..." Sonic said to Tyler being strangled. "...What are you doing?!..."

"Must kill hedgehog and friends..." Tyler said under the trance before breaking out of it briefly. "Sonic! Help! I'm scared!"

"You have to fight it, Tyler!" Nights told Tyler.

"Fight it, Big Bro!" Tails cheered for Tyler.

"Tyler..." Sonic said to Tyler still being strangled. "...remember all the times we fought together. How all of us met."

Tyler then started remembering all the times he fought with his friends and it was breaking Reala's control over him as he began to loosen his grip on Sonic's throat.

"You took your glove off." Tyler reminisced.

Tyler remembered the time when Sonic removed one of his gloves and gave it to Tyler.

"What?!" Reala reacted to what is happening. "What is this?!"

"I dualizd with you." Nights reminded Tyler.

Nights showed a flashback to when he and Tyler dualized for the first time.

"I let you ride in the Tornado." Tails reminded Tyler.

Tails' flashback showed him and Tyler flying in the Tornado.

"I'm...remembering..." Tyler said remembering everything.

"I gave you one of the seven Sol Emeralds." Blaze reminded Tyler.

Blaze's flashback showed her giving Tyler of the Sol Emeralds.

"I gave you a piece of my power." Silver reminded Tyler.

Silver's flashback showed him removing some of his telekinetic powers and transferring it inside Tyler.

"I taught you Chaos Control." Shadow reminded Tyler.

Shadow's flashback showed him teaching Tyler how to use Chaos Control with one of the Chaos Emeralds.

"I let you be in my band."

"I can do this." Tyler said almost overcoming Reala's control. "I will break free."

Tyler then moved his arm skyward and summoned a sword of light before engaging Reala into battle. They fought for some time, until Tyler emerged victorious.

Reala laughed weakly. "You may have won the battle, but the war is just starting, Tyler."

"What do you mean, Reala?" Tyler demanded. "What war?"

"Until next time..." Reala simply said before he summoned a dark vortex and escaped and his laughter echoed.

 _Has Reala been truly defeated or does he and Wizeman have something bigger planned?_

 _Our heroes ponder what is in store for them in the near future._

 _Find out next time in Episode 3: The Trap._


	3. The Trap

Reala returned to Wizeman's lair having just retreated from his battle with the Chronicles in the previous.

"Ah, Reala." Wizeman greeted Reala. "What news do you bring me?"

"My deepest regrets, Master Wizeman." Reala apologized in fear of what Wizeman will do to him. "But I've failed you."

"WHAAAATT?!" Wizeman roared in anger. "WHERE IS NIGHTS?!"

"I can explain... You see, the boy-" Reala tried to explained.

"Be silent!" Wizeman cut off Reala.

"Yes, Master..." Reala obeyed until he tried to plead for a second chance. "But please, Master, give me one more chance."

Wizeman thought about it. "Very well..." He finally told Reala. "One last chance... But you shall not fail!"

Reala let out an evil laugh. "Oh, don't worry, Master Wizeman. I already know what to do."

"Now go!" Wizeman commanded Reala directing him to his designation. "And do not return here without Nights...or else..."

Don't worry, sire." Reala assured Wizeman taking out a Chaos Emerald. "My plan is foolproof." Reala stared at the Chaos Emerald in his hand having full confidence over his latest plan.

We then cut to where the previous episode left off as Tyler and the other Chronicles were left in confusion to what Reala said before he escaped.

"What did Reala mean by 'the war is just starting'?" Tyler wondered.

"Not sure." Sonic replied. "But- Hey, look! A Chaos Emerald!"

"A Chaos Emerald? Out here in the open?" Tyler asked looking where Sonic was pointing at.

As Sonic stated, there was a Chaos Emerald floating midair in a distance.

"You think it's easily a trap, too, don't ya?" Sonic asked Tyler.

"Yep." Tyler answered.

"Wow, I gotta admit. For a minion of an all-powerful dream entity, this is pretty sad, even for him." Sonic commented on how obvious the trap is set.

"Of course, it would...for an amatuer." Reala's voice said.

Sonic and Tyler were then caught offguard as a large cage fell from above trapping only Sonic.

Reala laughed at his trickery.

"Release Sonic, Reala!" Tyler demanded.

"Well, I'll admit it's not my dear brother, Nights, but you'll have to do. Farewell, Chronicles." Reala said warping out of there with Sonic.

"Now what do we do?" Tyler said.

 _Well, who could have seen that coming?_

 _Seems the trap was meant for Nights, but what does Wizeman plan to do with our favorite blue blur?_

 _Tune in next time in Episode 4: Sonic the Hedgehog Hostage_


	4. Sonic the Hedgehog: Hostage

Following from the previous episode, Reala imprisoned Sonic and took him to Wizeman. Sonic was being tortured by Wizeman beyond belief.

"Now talk!" Wizeman ordered Sonic.

"Never." Sonic protested not giving up.

"You are a stubborn creature." Wizeman commented on Sonic's strength. "But I'll get the information out of you."

"Did I do good, Master Wizeman?" Reala asked Wizeman.

Yes and no." Wizeman responded.

"What do you mean?" Reala asked again.

"Because you did not bring what I truly demanded: Nights." Wizeman answered.

"But-" Reala tried to explain.

"Be silent, Reala!" Wizeman shushed his servant cruelly.

"Yes, Master..." Reala obeyed.

"Now as for you, hedgehog..." Wizeman turned back to Sonic and continued torturing the latter. "TALK! Who is the leader of this resistance you work for and what are you planning?"

"You can forget it, freakshow. I ain't talking." Sonic talked back at Wizeman still refusing to admit defeat.

"Very well then." Wizeman said. "I have a surprise in store for your comrades." Wizeman then let out an evil laugh following that.

"What's your lame surprise?" Sonic asked.

"Me..." A mysterious voice said in the shadows revealing himself to be Klonoa.

"Klonoa?!" Sonic reacted to Klonoa's presence. "You're working with Wizeman?!"

"Because he's a more powerful leader than your leader, Tyler." Klonoa answered.

"Klonoa, you traitor!" Sonic scolded Klonoa.

"Ah, so, this Tyler is the leader of your resistance." Wizeman said learning Tyler's position.

"Klonoa, I'll get you for this!" Sonic swore at Klonoa.

"Master Wizeman. May I have the pleasure of eliminating the hedgehog?" Klonoa asked Wizeman.

"You may." Wizeman granted Klonoa permission.

"Thanks." Klonoa thanked Wizeman.

Klonoa then took Sonic away to another part of Wizeman's lair. Once they were out of Wizeman's sight, Klonoa then let Sonic out of his cage, where the latter attacked the former.

"Oh, are you gonna get it now-" Sonic said at Klonoa.

"W-Wait! Sonic! I'm on your side!" Klonoa suddenly reasoned.

"Don't give me that, rabbit! I know what you did!" Sonic replied not believing Klonoa's words.

"No, really! Look!" Klonoa reasoned taking out a communicator, which soon showed Tyler on its monitor.

"Hey, Klonoa. Got your message." Tyler answered before realizing he was talking to Sonic. "Sonic! You're free! Great job, Klonoa!"

"Thanks, Tyler." Klonoa thanked Tyler. "I'll bring him home."

"Roger that." Tyler said signing off as Klonoa put the communicator back in his pocket.

"So...this was all of Tyler's plan to try and save me?" Sonic asked realizing the truth.

"Of course." Klonoa responded. "We'd never leave anyone behind and that includes you. Plus, I'm acting as a spy to learn what Wizeman's up to."

"I knew it! I knew Master Wizeman should never have trusted you!" Reala revealed himself having eavesdropped on the duo's conversation.

"Oh, crud! My cover's been blown!" Klonoa reacted.

"Then let's get out of here!" Sonic suggested as he and Klonoa attempted to escape as soon as possible as Reala was already off to inform his master of Klonoa's secret.

"Master Wizeman! Master Wizeman!" Reala called out to his master.

"What is it now, Reala?" Wizeman asked irritated by Reala's insistance.

"It's Klonoa! He's actually a spy working for the Chronicles!" Reala informed Wizeman.

"WHAAT?!" Wizeman exclaimed in rage. "That's it! Time to matters into my own hands *laughs*"

 _Well, Klonoa turned out to have been working with Tyler._

 _Who guessed that?_

 _But what is Wizeman going to do against Sonic and Klonoa?_

 _Find out next time in Episode 5: The Deal._


	5. The Deal

Picking up from where the last chapter left off, Wizeman was in his lair.

"Reala, I summon you..." Wizeman called his ervant, Reala, who appeared before the former.

"Yes, Master Wizeman?" Reala asked Wizeman.

"Send this note to the resistance leader." Wizeman instructed Reala handing him a letter. "But do not harm him nor his comrades."

"Very well, Master." Reala obeyed his master exiting the lair leaving Wizeman alone.

"Soon, Nights and Nightopia will both be mine." Wizeman remarked on his master plan letting out an evil laugh before ending with a cough.

Elsewhere, Tyler was out in a nearby forest accompanied by Shadow the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat and Silver the Hedgehog, but he was feeling remorse for having sent both Sonic and Klonoa to Wizeman's lair undercover as he started believing that they'll probably won't return.

"Is something wrong, Tyler?" Shadow walked to Tyler and asked the latter in concern.

"I put Sonic and Klonoa in danger." Tyler responded to Shadow.

But before Shadow could reply back to Tyler, Reala's laugh was heard echoing through the woods.

"That laugh." Blaze said recognizing the voice of the laughter.

"No doubt about it." Shadow remarked ready to take on Reala.

"Hello, Chronicles..." Reala greeted the heroes coming out of a black vortex that appeared a second earlier.

"What do you want, Reala?" Tyler demanded. "Come for a fight? We'll send you back to Wizeman one piece at a time."

"Now, now, Tyler. I've come unarmed and I was merely sent here to deliver this to you." Reala reasoned with Tyler taking out and handing the latter a letter from Wizeman.

"A letter?" Tyler asked taking the letter from Reala.

"Ciao, Chronicles." Reala greeted our heroes goodbye. "Master Wizeman and I will see you very soon..." Reala then entered the black vortex behind him and as soon as he did, the black vortex disappeared.

Tyler then opened up the envelope and read the letter inside.

"'Resistance. We each have something the other wants. You give me Nights and your comrades, Sonic the Hedgehog and Klonoa will be spared.'" Tyler read the letter aloud. Tyler then wondered what to do about the situation before him as he turned to the others.

"So, any ideas on how to bring them both out of Nightmare?" Tyler asked.

"No." Tails answered.

"Sorry, Tyler." Blaze apologized to Tyler.

"Nope." Silver replied.

After a moment of silence, Shadow came with a plan.

"Hmm...I think I have an idea." Shadow broke the silence and informed his comrades.

"What's the plan?" Tyler asked Shadow.

"We create a replica of Nights and two of us hand it to Wizeman." Shadow proposed.

"Perfect!" Tyler said liking Shadow's plan. "Let's go visit Wizeman."

"How do we get there? Through Chaos Control?" Blaze asked wanting to know how they'll get there.

"No. We get through there." Tyler responded pointing toward an ocean.

"What's that?" Silver asked.

"That is the Dark Ocean, Silver." Tyler informed Silver. "It's also the entrance to Nightmare and if you're not careful, the Dark Ocean will swallow you whole and you will never return."

"Well, then. Let's get busy, shall we?" Shadow insisted as he and the other got started work on their Nights decoy.

Tyler, on the other hand, didn't follow the group as he thought about the situation.

'What if Reala and Wizeman don't take the bait?' Tyler thought worried.

"Tyler?" Nights asked Tyler from behind.

"Huh?" Tyler snapped back into reality and turned around to face Nights. "Oh, Nights, you startled me."

"Tyler, you looked odd kinda far away look in your eyes." Nights said to Tyler.

"Nights, I-" Tyler was about to say to Nights.

"It's finished, Tyler." Silver stepped in with Shadow and informed Tyler about the bait.

"Thank you, Shadow and Silver." Tyler thanked the both of them.

"But who's going with you to Nightmare?" Blaze then asked Tyler.

"Shadow." Tyler answered.

"Very well." Shadow said accepting the mission.

"Let's go take the decoy." Tyler said.

"Are you sure about this?" Shadow asked Tyler.

"Yes." Tyler answered jumping head straight into the Dark Ocean with Shadow.

They submerged deep into the Dark Ocean until they appeared within Nightmare. They walked right into Wizeman's lair where Wizeman was waiting for them.

"Master Wizeman, the boy..." Reala informed his master.

"Ah, the leader of the resistance called the Chronicles as well as one of his soldiers." Wizeman said about Tyler and Shadow. "I see you brought my Nightmarien."

"Wizeman the Wicked, I have brought Nights for the trade." Tyler proposed to Wizeman where Shadow brought out the Nights decoy.

Wizeman then followed his end of the deal snapping his fingers.

"Reala, fetch the hedgehog and traitor." Wizeman ordered Reala.

"Very well, sir." Reala obeyed as he left to retrieve and came back with Sonic and Klonoa.

"Tyler." Sonic hollered Tyler hiding a Chaos Emerald in his hands.

"Sonic, Klonoa, don't move!" Tyler hollered to Sonic and Klonoa.

"Now hand over Nights and I will hand over your comrades." Wizeman told Tyler.

"Here." Tyler said back as he and Shadow handed the Nights decoy to Reala, who took it off their hands. "Take Nights and go."

"Here are your allies." Wizeman said freeing Sonic and Klonoa who quickly went over to Tyler's side.

"Now let us go, Wizeman." Klonoa demanded to Wizeman.

"I'm afraid this is where it ends." Wizeman then said letting out a menacing laugh and and conjured an earthquake-like shake all over Nightmare.

"What did you do?!" Shadow asked Wizeman.

"I knew it would come to this. I knew you would creat a false Nights to try and fool me. So, I have now brought destruction upon this part of Nightmare where you will all perish." Wizeman explained his motives.

"You're insane, Wizeman!" Tyler told Wizeman. "You'll get destroyed, too!"

"I can leave this place with ease." Wizeman said summoning a dark vortex behind him. "Until we meet again, Chronicles." Wizeman then let out a laugh before it was stopped by coughing as he entered through the vortex.

"You have only 3 minutes live." Reala informed the group before he entered the portal as well, which closed and the word 'live' echoes throughout the room.

Well, Wizeman pulled a fast one on Tyler and the gang, but they appear to have only one Chaos Emerald with them.

Where are the other six Chaos Emeralds?

Can the Chronicles escape their fate

Or do the Chronicles already need a new leader for the job?

Find out in Episode 6: Dr. Robotnik's Desert Storm


	6. Dr Robotnik's Desert Storm

Picking up from the last episode, the section of Nightmare where Wizeman's lair stood was crumbling apart around Tyler, Sonic, Shadow and Klonoa.

"This place is coming down! Time to run!" Sonic said.

"That won't be necessary, Sonic." Tyler assured Sonic and the others.

"Are you crazy? The whole lair will fall on top of us if we don't get out of here!" Sonic said to Tyler. "Why are you so calm about this?!"

"Because this was part of my plan all along." Tyler revealed. "Wizeman fell into my trap."

The lair was starting to develop cracks all over, causing parts of the walls and floor to crumble.

"You may show yourself now." Tyler said.

"'Sup, Tyler? Who are the other guys?" A man who was closer to Tyler's age appeared. He appeared calm and collective on the outside, but on the inside, he was freaking out about what was going on.

"No time, Patrick. Can you get us out of here?" Tyler asked the ominous voice.

"Ha! Of course, little brother." the man answered. "With this sword, you and your friends can escape." The man the pulled out a sword and used it to slice through time and space, creating a portal.

The lair was nearly about to collapse on top of the heroes.

"Everyone, go!" Tyler ordered his friends as they all jumped into the portal to escape.

As the portal closed behing them, Wizeman's lair completely crumbled into nothingness.

Tyler, Sonic, Shadow, Klonoa and the man that helped them escape Wizeman's now fallen lair then came out at the other side of the portal where they were now in the middle of a desert.

"Is everyone okay?" Tyler asked the others checking to see if they were okay.

"I think so."

"Yes." Shadow answered.

"Yeah." Klonoa answered.

"So, Tyler, you mind explaining to me what's going on now?" The man asked Tyler.

Tyler did just that and then informed Sonic, Shadow and Klonoa that the man was Tyler's brother, Patrick. After that, they walked through the desert hoping for any sign of civilization.

Just then, Tyler spotted a Chaos Emerald in the distance.

"A Chaos Emerald!" Tyler exclaimed.

"That was lucky." Sonic said as he tried to dash over to the emerald, but found he and everyone else were sinking in the sand.

"Wait, everyone, slowly walk to the emerald." Tyler then said.

The others did as Tyler said and they slowly proceeded toward the Chaos Emerald being careful not to sink quicker.

"Ahh, I found them and the Chaos Emerald, sir!" An offscreen voice said.

"Good work, Fuzzface." Dr. Eggman said offscreen.

"That voice." Shadow said recognizing the voice.

Before they knew it, Dr. Eggman came down from above in his eggmobile along with Lord Fuzzface from _Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine_.

"IVO!" Tyler exclaimed at Dr. Eggman's appearance.

"I told you to never call me that again, boy!" Dr. Eggman told Tyler enraged over the fact that Tyler kept calling him by his original name. "Nobody calls me Robotnik anymore, you hear? I'm Doctor Eggman, the world's greatest scientist!"

"Whatever you say, Ivo." Tyler replied back to Eggman.

Eggman growled in irritance. "Lord Fuzzface, destroy these pests and get that emerald when youre done!"

"I'm sorry I must do this, sir." Lord Fuzzface apologized to Tyler. "But now, you must dual Lord Eggman's champion."

"I'll take you on." Patrick said entering himself into a fight with Lord Fuzzface and pulling out his dimensional sword to fight with.

Lord Fuzzface then pulled out a staff to battle against Patrick. "Very well."

Patrick and Lord Fuzzface both faced off against each other in an all-out fight, but Patrick eventually came out as champion.

"How *wheezes* is this possible?!" Lord Fuzzface exclaimed weak.

"You were never a challenge." Patrick told Lord Fuzzface as he used his dimensional sword to slice Lord Fuzzface in half.

Shadow went over to the emerald and took it. "That's two down so far. Now only five remain."

Well, our heroes barely escaped Nightmare, got the second Chaos Emerald and Tyler's brother, Patrick joined the team.

But what other dangers lurk in the desert next while our heroes try to head back to Nightopia?

Find out next time in Episode 7: Showdown with Dr. Curien


	7. Dr Curien Showdown Part 1

The group roamed through the desert without having succumbed to mirages of any kind. They eventually reached back to HQ at last.

"Guys, what happened?" Tails came to the group along with Nights, Blaze and Silver concerned. "You look terrible."

"We just escaped from Nightmare with our lives." Sonic informed Tails.

"And we managed to retrieve these." Shadow said pulling out the two Chaos Emeralds from the previous episode.

"But how did you all manage to escape Nightmare?" Nights asked.

"That was thanks to me." Patrick answered stepping in from behind Tyler, Sonic, Klonoa and Shadow.

"Who are you?" Nights asked.

"I'm Patrick and I'm Tyler's brother." Patrick answered Nights' question.

"So, you know our leader?" Silver asked Patrick.

"Yep. And I'm gonna help you guys until me and my brother free this place from Wizeboy." Patrick said.

"Wizeman." Nights corrected Patrick's mispronounciation of Wizeman.

"Right." Patrick said.

"Where do we go now, Master?" Shadow asked Tyler.

"Good thing I have this." Tyler said as he pulled out an old tattered piece of paper from his pocket.

"A piece of paper?" Sonic asked confused. "How's that gonna help?"

"It's not just a piece of paper. It's a map." Tyler said showing the paper's contents to confirm his statement.

"A map of what?" Shadow asked.

"Nightopia." Tyler answered as he and the others took a look at the map.

"What's that area right there?" Nights asked pointing at an unmarked area on the map.

"I'm not sure. Never been there." Tyler said.

"Where did you come across this map?" Shadow asked Tyler.

"I found it during my solo explorations." Tyler told Shadow.

"Where did you go?" Klonoa asked Tyler curious about his travels.

"Just went out exploring." Tyler simply told Klonoa.

"So, I guess we're going there?" Shadow asked pointing to an unmarked area on the map.

"Right." Tyler said. "Let's go."

"How many of us are going with you?" Sonic asked Tyler.

"6." Tyler answered.

"All right, then." Shadow said.

"Nights." Tyler said.

"Okay, Tyler." Nights said.

"Shad." Tyler said.

"Thanks." Shadow thanked Tyler.

"Patrick." Tyler said.

"Good." Patrick said.

"Klonoa." Tyler said.

"Yeah!" Klonoa cheered.

"Tails." Tyler said.

"Thanks, Tyler." Tails thanked Tyler.

"And finally, Silver." Tyler said.

"I won't let you down." Silver assured Tyler.

"Shadow." Tyler turned to Shadow and asked him. "Can you use Chaos Control to send us there?"

"I'll try." Shadow answered as he used Chaos Control to warped both him and the team to their destination.

They were warped to what seemed like a forest of dead trees.

"Where are we?" Patrick asked.

"Here's a sign." Klonoa said pointing out a nearby sign and reading from it. "Welcome to Curien Mansion?"

"This feels familiar somehow..." Tyler said suddenly having a feeling of deja vu.

"Tyler, look." Nights informed Tyler pointing to something on the ground.

Tyler knelt down and analyzed what was on the ground. "Hmmm..."

"What is it?" Nights asked.

"Footprints and blood." Tyler answered getting up.

"Blood?" Shadow repeated.

"Yes. They're both fresh and probably lead to the mansion." Tyler stated.

"FREEZE, CURIEN!" An offscreen voice ordered Tyler.

Tyler drew out his light sword and brought his guard up. "Who's there?"

"Drop the sword, Curien!" The voice ordered.

Tyler did as he was told as the sword made contact with the ground as it clinged quietly. "Reveal yourself."

The person that the voice belonged to emerged from the fog.

"You're not Curien." The stranger said recognizing that Tyler is not who he was looking for.

"No, I'm Tyler of the Sega Chronicles." Tyler greeted himself to the man. "Who are you?"

"My name is James. I apologize for my behavior. I thought you were that mad man, Curien." James told Tyler.

"Wait, Dr. Roy Curien?" Tyler soon asked.

"Yes. Why?" James answered.

This made Tyler a bit suspicious of the possibility of a Chaos Emerald in the hands of Dr. Curien.

"James, did Curien have a gem with him?" Tyler asked James.

"Yeah, I think so." James told Tyler. "After I shot him, he ran."

"Oh, no. This is not good." Tyler said.

"What's wrong?" James asked Tyler.

"If Curien has that emerald, who knows what could happen?" Tyler explained.

Then a groan was heard echoing throughout the woods catching the heroes by surprise and coming out of the woods was a group of zombies stumbling toward them.

"Zombies?!" Shadow exclaimed.

James took out his gun and shot the zombies three times before it clicked. "Great. Out of ammo."

As a zombie was stumbling toward James, the creature was shot from behind by a hooded figure weilding a shotgun.

"That should do it." The figure commented.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked the hooded figure.

The figure removed his hood, revealing himself as Tyler's friend, John.

"J-man? How did you get here?" Tyler asked John surprised to see him in this world.

"I'm unsure myself, but I must go." John responded.

"Wait, J-man, we might need you for the zombies." Tyler halted John and suggested.

John hesitated for a moment.

"Okay, then." John then decided.

"Then, let's go to Curien Mansion." Tyler said.

They all went toward where Curien Mansion is supposed to be. It took them about half the day before they reached the mansion's entrance.

"Looks like there's 4 floors of this mansion." Shadow said surveying the architectural design of the mansion. "What do we do, Tyler?"

"We each take a floor." Tyler stated. "Shad, James and Patrick take the 2nd floor. Klonoa, Tails, you both get the 3rd floor. And me, Nights, J-man and Silver will take the attic."

They entered the mansion where the first room they stepped into was the foyer.

"Okay, everyone. Split up." Tyler instructed everyone. "If you find the Chaos Emerald, tell your location with these walkie talkies." Tyler gave everyone each their own walkie talkie.

"Understood." Shadow said.

"All right, then." Nights said.

"Come one, let's go!" Klonoa said dashing off to find the Chaos Emerald as everyone but Tyler began their search.

"Wait!" Tyler halted the others. "Each of you take a flashlight."

Tyler then handed everyone their own flashlights.

"Now, we split up." Tyler said affirming everyone to split up as planned.

It showed Shadow, James and Patrick exploring a hallway on the second floor.

"So, how do we find this thing?" James asked.

"Chaos Emerald." Shadow corrected James.

"Whatever." James said irritated before asking again. "So, how do we find it?"

"No idea." Patrick answered.

"I can sense the emerald's energy." Shadow said sensing the Chaos Emerald nearby. "But it's not on this floor."

"He, he, he... Well, well... Who do we have here?" Someone said offscreen as the trio looked behind them and found the voice belonged to Judgement.

"You!" James exclaimed recognizing Judgement.

"I've already taken care of G. You 3 are next." Judgement said to James. "Go, Kaurl!"

"I never thought I'd face you again, Judgement." James said to Judgement.

"Now, Dr. Curien will be pleased." Judgement said.

James took out his gun and fired 3 shots at Judgement. They were all direct hits.

"Dr. Curi-" Judgement barely said before he dropped to the ground dead.

"This is bad. Curien's creations are everywhere." James said realizing the situation and turning to Shadow. "You, hedgehog, what was your name?"

"Shadow." Shadow answered.

"Shadow, can you get us to the 3rd floor with your magic?" James then asked hoping Shadow's Chaos Control would give them an advantage.

"It's not magic. It's called Chaos Control." Shadow once again corrected James.

"Right." James said.

"But I understand your intentions. We need to warn everyone about what we're up against." Shadow said. "Chaos Control!"

Soon, Shadow warped James, Patrick and himself out of there to go warn everyone starting with Klonoa and Tails in the 3rd floor.

 _To Be Continued..._


	8. Dr Curien Showdown Part 2

Tails and Klonoa were searching through a corridor on the 3rd floor for the Chaos Emerald.

"Tails?" Klonoa said to Tails.

"Yeah, Klonoa?" Tails replied.

"How are we supposed to find it?" Klonoa then asked.

"I'm not sure, honestly." Tails said. "I-"

Before he continue, however, his flashlight began to flicker on and off until it went out.

"Aw, man, what happened?" Klonoa asked.

"My flashlight's dead." Tails answered.

They they heard what seemed like snarling.

"Who's there?" Klonoa called out in the darkness.

It then became silent as what appeared to be three shadowy figures appeared before them. The two couldn't see who they were

"Come on, come on!" Tails told Klonoa.

As they ran away from the figures, Tail was trying to get his flashlight to work again.

"Got it!" Tails said having fixed his flashlight. As he shown his light, however, Klonoa saw something offscreen that spelled bad news.

"Uh-oh!" Klonoa exclaimed.

"What?" Tails asked not knowing what Klonoa was frightened of.

"Look!" Klonoa said pointing at where the flashlight was aimed at.

Tails directed his flashlight up and found Tower from _House of the Dead 2_ right in front of them ready to attack the two.

"Both of you, get down!" James' voice told Tails and Klonoa, who did as they told. "Shadow, aim for the mouths!"

"Chaos spear!" Shadow chanted firing his Chaos Spear at Tower with a direct hit.

The resulting blast hit all five of the monster's heads as it roared in pain and immediately died afterwards.

"Shadow?" Tails asked spotting Shadow with James and Patrick from behind him and Klonoa.

"All right, then. It's dead." Shadow said.

"What was that?" Tails asked wondering what the monster they encountered was.

"Tower. Your friends might be dead if we don't hurry and reach them on time, rabbit and fox." James informed Tails.

"Tails." Tails told James his name.

"Klonoa." Klonoa did the same.

"Right. Anyway, Shadow, can you do that thing one more time?" James then asked Shadow.

"I'm sick of doing this." Shadow complained. "Only Tyler, our leader can tell me what to do, like Chaos Control. Everyone, get close."

They all did as Shadow asked as he got ready to perform Chaos Control.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow chanted as they all warped to the attic where Tyler, Nights, John and Silver were at.

At the attic, the four were searching for the Emelad.

"Now where is that Emerald?" Tyler wondered.

"I feel like we looked everywhere, Tyler." Silver said to Tyler.

"Should we check the other floors and get back to the others?" Nights asked Tyler.

"You four are not going anywhere..." A booming voice said in the darkness.

"Who said that?" Silver asked.

Tyler clicked on his flashlight and flashed it to reveal Emporer from _House of the Dead_. "Gotcha!"

"Who's that?" Night asked.

"I am the perfect creation. I am the Emporer." The Emporer introduced himself.

"You four will never get to Curien." The Emporer said to our heroes.

"We'll see about that, Emporer." Tyler talked back at Emporer drawing out his sword while he said it.

"WAIT!" James shouted from behind.

"James?" Tyler exclaimed.

"Everyone, fight together!" James ordered.

Both groups fought against the Emporer, who fought back and tried to kill them, even though he was outnumbered.

In the end, our heroes were victorious and the Emporer was defeated.

"You may have beaten me, but you will not defeat Curien." The Emporer informed our heroes as he soon exploded.

"Thank goodness." James exclaimed in relief glad that Tyler and his team are okay. "I thought you four were dead."

"Thank you for saving us." Nights thanked James.

"No thanks necessary, Jester." James assured Nights.

"Jester? My name is Nights!" Nights corrected James outraged by what he called him.

"Nights, calm down!" Tyler told Nights stopping the latter from attacking James.

"Sorry." Nights apologized.

"It'll take too long to walk all the way back downstairs." Tyler said. "Shadow, mind giving us a hand?"

"Sure thing." Shadow said. "But I'll probably need another hand."

"I'd love to." Tyler said agreeing to help.

"Chaos... CONTROL!" Both Shadow and Tyler chanted as they all warped back into the foyer.

"Good. We're back on the main floor." Tyler said.

"I can sense the Emerald." Shadow sensed.

"Where, Shadow?" Tyler asked him.

"Underneath the mansion." Shadow stated.

"Maybe this place has a basement." Tyler assumed. "Everyone, look for a button or a switch."

The group searched around the entire 1st floor for a way into the basement, but eventually returned to the foyer with no results.

"Well, we looked everywhere." Nights said before noticing something on one of the gargoyles. "Wait, what's this?"

Nights took a closer look at the the gargoyle and saw that its head could be flipped down and it revealed it had a hidden button under it. Nights pushed the hidden button, which caused a secret staircase to be revealed.

"Nights, you did it!" Tyler congratulated Nights for having found the way to the basement. "Now, we can go and get the Emerald."

"Tyler?" Nights then asked Tyler.

"Yes, Nights?" Tyler then asked back.

"Is it all right if I dualize with you?" Nights asked.

"Sure, Nights." Tyler said.

Nights then began his dualization as he touched Tyler's shoulder and a bright light flashed. When the light faded, Tyler was gone.

"What did you do to my brother? Where is he?" Patrick asked Nights concerned about his younger brother's safety.

"Right here." Tyler's voice told Patrick.

"What happened?" Patrick asked again.

"Your brother and I performed a procedure called dualization." Nights informed Patrick.

"What's that?" James asked.

"Never mind, let's just go!" Nights insisted.

They all went down the staircase down to the basement of the mansion.

"Look! There's someone down here!" John pointed out spotting someone amidst the darkness.

"That's Curien." James pointed out before turning to Curien. "You hear that, Curien? We found you. There's no way out this time."

"I must admit, you have managed to defeat my creations with such ease." Dr. Curien applauded the group. "However, I'm afraid there is zero chance of you stopping me."

"What are you talking about?" James asked Dr. Curien.

"Perhaps showing you will answer your question." Dr. Curien said. "Come, my masterpieces!"

Instantly, the Magician and the Wheel of Fate then appeared next to Dr. Curien.

"It's time, my creations." Dr. Curien said to his creations. "Time to fuse."

As he said, Curien then fused with the Magician and the Wheel of Fate, resulting in them becoming an abomination.

"I'm Curien's most powerful creation!" The mutant said. "You will all die here!"

"Everyone, look for a weakness!" Tyler ordered everyone. "James, what does the book say?"

"It says it's weakness is unknown." James informed Tyler looking into a bestiary of the monsters from the game before he shot six shots at the creature.

The mutant laughed evilly at the group's attempts to defeat it. "Face it, James. You and your comrades cannot touch me!"

James then checked the chamber of his gun and found there was only one single bullet left.

"One bullet left..." James muttered before he pointed the gun at the creature. "...here goes..."

James decided to take a chance and fired at the chest of the monster, which actually hurt it.

"AHHH! NO! THEY FOUND MY WEAK SPOT!" The mutant screamed in pain. "BUT HOW CAN THAT BE?! THIS GEM WAS SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME INVINCIBLE!"

"The Chaos Emerald! That's it!" Tyler exclaimed having discovered the location of the Chaos Emerald. "Everyone, focus on the chest! That's where the Emerald is!"

The group then attacked the creature's chest in hopes of defeating it.

"Now we got you!" Nights said to the mutant.

Suddenly, the mutant caught Nights as it split him and Tyler apart from their dualization and threw them both to the ground.

Both received massive damage, but Tyler suffered the most.

"Nights..." Tyler said to Nights weakly.

Shadow spotted Tyler and Nights on the ground and was immediately enraged by what the creature did to them.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted firing Chaos Spear at the mutant's chest. The shot was a direct hit.

"NOOOO!" The creature screamed in absolute pain as it reverted back to Dr. Curien.

"What happened? I was invincible." Dr. Curien said not understanding what went wrong as James walked up to him.

"It's all over, Curien." James told Dr. Curien as he aimed his gun at the latter.

However, before he had the chance to end Curien, there was slow clapping, which caught him and everyone else offguard.

"Impressive, James." Someone said stepping out and revealing himself to be a shady business man.

"Goldman!" James exclaimed recognizing the man.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, my friend?" Goldman asked James. "From the AMS."

"Why are you here?!" James asked Goldman.

"Have you not figured it out yet?" Goldman asked back. "I'm the one who left the map for your leader to find, planted Curien's creations throughout the mansion and have been pulling the strings."

"Are you working with Wizeman?" Shadow questioned Goldman.

"Wizeman? I work alone, friend." Goldman answered Shadow's question.

"I'd leave unless you want to end up like Curien." Shadow threatened Goldman.

"Then I'll give you a choice. "Goldman offered. "Either kill me and take the gem or save your friends."

Most of the heroes were left in bad shape after their fight with the mutated Curien. The only ones that weren't badly injured were John and Klonoa.

"I choose my friends." Shadow answered making his choice.

"Wrong choice, hedgehog. You should have chose me." Goldman told Shadow as he picked up Curien and ran off. "Good bye, friends."

"Tails, grab the Emerald." Shadow ordered Tails.

"Right." Tails obeyed as he collected the Emerald that was left behind and went back to the others.

"Tyler, are you all right?" Shadow asked Tyler running over and kneeling down to him and checking to see if he was okay.

"Shad, is that you?" Tyler weakly asked.

"Let's get you and everyone else out of here." Shadow said.

"Tyler, did I do good?" Nights asked Tyler weakly.

"John, grab Tyler." Shadow ordered John, who did just that. "Klonoa, you grab Nights." Klonoa did what Shadow said as well as they retrieved everyone else. "Now, Chaos... CONTROL!"

Shadow managed to warp everyone out of there.

 _Tyler injured?_

 _Why would Goldman take Curien?_

 _Is it part of a bigger scheme?_

 _But luckily, the Chronicles now have three Chaos Emeralds as they retrieve back their HQ to recover from their battle against the enemy and figure out what to do next._

 _Find out on Episode 8: The Puppet._


End file.
